


The Lion and the Flaming Heart

by 1Astrum1



Category: Asoiaf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lion of fire, Sexy Time, first time paired(that I know of), lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Astrum1/pseuds/1Astrum1
Summary: Jaimie goes to the wall with Tommen around the end of AFFC-as a cost for Stoneheart sparing Brienne and Pod. This leaves the throne open for Aegon.
Relationships: Jaimie Lannister/Melisandre of Asshai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Lion and the Flaming Heart

It was unbearably cold. Freezing his balls off at the wall, with winter barely beginning, or so the Northmen told him. In between glares of malice and disdain.

Stannis has wanted his head. He had wanted Tommen’s head too. Though the night watch vows they had taken had saved them the King’s wrath.  
With Stannis saying something about justice as he left the main hall of Castle Black.

He had left behind, the Red Woman. Melisandre of Asshai. She was different than every other woman Jaimie had met in his life. She didn’t seem to eat, or drink or even sleep. That is, when she wasn’t warming Stannis’s bed. 

Yes, that was an open secret here. The way he looked at her, how he grasped her hand. Apparently Stannis wasn’t a cold feeling less bore after all, he could have fooled the realm.

More than that, she was beautiful, with hair so red it looked like burning blood. She had a fair face with mesmerizing deep eyes, and underneath her dress, Jaimie could pick out the contours of full breasts, a flat stomach, probably a hot cunt as well. In her case, a flaming cunt more likely.

She took his breath away, and he could feel in his loins a stirring when their eyes met. 

The Kingslayer was a surprise. Melisandre had seen his arrival in her flames, nor him bringing with him the bastard of his coupling with his sister. A wounded lion wreathed in fire dragging a small boy with hair of gold and eyes of green through the snow.

It was obvious that R’hllor did have a use for the kingslayer and perhaps his bastard son as well. Walking by him in the hall, “R’hllor cares not for Lannister or Baratheon, we all must play our part Ser Jaimie.” He had scoffed and told her he cared little for the gods. 

She was undeterred. 

For the next week, they passed each other frequently, in the hall and on the top of the wall, in the training yard.

Melisandre gazed at him in the hall, “You have sworn off marriage and children, but you can still make life, and light”. She had said cryptically.

How am I supposed to make life, and not break more oaths than I already have? 

Jaimie thought.

Life at Castle Black, was in spite of a clean conscience, miserable. The stark boy looked at him with hate, not just the hate he usually got from passing nobles and peasants. Snow hated him for far less popular reasons...Jaimie surmised.

Tommen was taking well to sword and bow, the boy had been dragged out of his bed-Jaimie had put a cloth sack over his head and rope around his lip. He didn’t understand, he still didn’t. He had cried and sobbed. He had tried to run, and Jaimie had held the boy by his shoulders.

He saw Melisandre again, walking the same way he was, “why are you shadowing me, my lady?” He asked annoyed and frustrated. “Am I shadowing you? Did you not know that shadows are from R’hllor”?

“Spare me your dogmatic prattlings, what do you want with me?” 

“It’s not what I want Ser Jaimie, you see, that’s where you’ve been wrong all your life-our wants don’t matter, it is who we serve their wants matter.” 

Arthur Dayne has told him something similar, but then Aerys wants mattered more than Rhaella’s. Elia’s wants mattered more than his. 

“And what would that be?” Jaimie asked, flabbergasted.

“To ward off the night, to conquer it.”

“How?”

With that, she pulled him into a kiss. He was surprised for a moment, and briefly thought of pulling away, but she was so warm, so comforting, so he gave in, and returned the kiss.

She placed her hands around the nape of his neck, as he placed his hand around her waste, and his golden hand on her side. As they clumsily moved to his chambers. 

The hour was late, and no one stirred, as Jaimie tried to pull off her dress, as she ripped off his cloak, and helped him undo his trousers.

She took his cock in her mouth, and sucked on it,  
it was the hottest mouth Jaimie had felt, warmer than Cersei ever had been.

She pulled him to the bed, and their lips dueled fiercely. Eventually her tongue overpowered his, as creased his neck to suck on her warm teats, and she moved her hips to meet him-as his cock thrust inside her, and Jaimie felt warm. Warmer than even a summer day at the beach near Casterly Rock. 

Warmer than ever possible. He felt filled and at peace, and he didn’t worry about Tommen or aegon or Stannis at all, just the wonderful woman underneath him, her legs were wrapped around his arse, tight and secure. 

Mel could feel his chest on her breasts, as their legs matched and his hair chest to cock brushed brusquely off her hairless body. She could feel the tension and pain leaving his shoulders and his anguish departing from his chest. 

They continued their copulation for hours, until Jaimie felt his cock stiffening and growing more erratic-and he exploded in her. Rope after rope of his seed filled her, and she smiled at him.

“That was merely a start she said, the day has not yet begun.” 

His cock remained in her, as he sighed loudly. She was, she was almost a goddess. Well she was a priestess, Jaimie mused. That’s the closest things Heaving a loud breath, he collapsed on her breast, with his manhood still comfortably sheathed in her, and her legs and arms wrapped around him securely. As he fell asleep on her breast, the blankets covering them both. Not that they needed them-their own warmth was enough.


End file.
